yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Urga
Urga (voiced by Tsuyoshi Abe) is a cyborg monster, formerly among the many who served the evil organization, Shocker, before later establishing himself as the leader of his own Nova Shocker. Urga first appears following the destruction of Shocker's Yamaarashi-Roid, and thus the thwarting of Shocker's plot to revive Ambassador Hell, at the hands of Kamen Rider Ghost. Watching Takeru from a distance, Urga scoffs at the organization seeing it as outdated and obsolete, he once adhered to and vows to give rise to the new Shocker. Urga leads Igura, Buffal, and a number of Shocker Combatmen into splitting from the main Shocker and forming a new group, Nova Shocker, this one focused not on dominating the world at large, but instead the world of business. Like Shocker, they are after Mayu Tachibana, knowing she contains the Alexander Eyecon. They use the Nova Energy System situated within a statue in their HQ's courtyard to suck all electrical power out of Japan, he and his generals fighting back Ghost and Specter when they try to intervene, and then force the prime minister to sign a contract for giving the country access to their "new energy source", the prime minister unaware they'd stolen it in the first place. They instead overload Japan's power grid with a sudden surge, blaming Japan's "outdated equipment" not being good enough. Urga leads Nova Shocker to where a revived Ambassador Hell is trying to extract the Alexander Eyecon from Mayu, having been lead there by a defecting Ganikomol. Urga fights the Ambassador as the armies clash, and is the one to claim the Eyecon when it separates. Claiming the power of Alexander the Great, he punches the ground and releases an energy shockwave, knocking Kamen Rider 1 into a cliff wall to protect Mayu and killing him. Later, Specter attacks Nova Shocker's base, and Ghost soon arrives, but they can do nothing against Urga's new power. This power, however, becomes too much for him to handle and begins taking over him, to the point of savagely killing Igura when she tries to get him to give up the power to save himself. He and Buffal keep fighting Ghost and Specter until Ambassador Hell arrives to help them (he wants to rule the world, so he doesn't want Nova Shocker ruining it before he can claim it). They still prove insufficient against Urga's power, but the tables turn with the sudden arrival of Takeshi Hongo, revived from death. Hongo fights Urga as the others face his troops, however Urga still proves too tough to beat. Ambassador Hell tries restraining Urga's sword hand with his whip, but Urga switches hands and stabs the Ambassador. Taking this opportunity, Ghost and Specter use a Double Omega Drive Kick to shatter his sword energy projection and hit him before he is finished by 1's Rider Kick. Urga is revived alongside Buffal by the power of the Alexander Eyecon, fighting with the Dark Mind against Kamen Riders Ghost and Specter. He is ultimately destroyed again when Ghost uses the Kamen Rider 45 Ghost Eyecon to assume Ichigou Damashii, finishing Urga with the Rider Kick Omega Drive. Urga was part of the endlessly reviving army of Shocker in the amusement park Game World. Emerging as a result of Kuroto Dan's plot to revive himself, they would persistently attack, no matter how many times defeated, the Kamen Riders he had gathered for this purpose. Once the Game World was destroyed by Kazuma Kenzaki's Joker Undead power, the Shocker army was assembled one last time under Kamen Rider Genm Zombie Gamer and Totema, but was ultimately wiped out by Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Maximum Gamer Level 99 and the second Kamen Sentai Gorider. Urga is very wild warrior. Powers and Abilities Urga Urga's true form is that of a monstrous cyborg, a result of the remodeling process he underwent as a member of Shocker. In this form he can emit electric shocks from his claws and move at superhuman speeds. His Nova Shocker belt's emblem is backlit red. Alexander Urga adopts this Parka armament through the Alexander Gamma Eyecon. In this form, his is far more powerful than before, and is armed with a sword capable of extending a large energy projection of itself. However, using Alexander's power quickly corrupts and takes over him, making his actions governed by impulse and rage instead of any plan. Trivia * TBA Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Cyborgs Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Hyenas Category:Animals Category:Characters voiced by Tsuyoshi Abe Category:VILLAINS Category:Non-Disney villains Category:Kamen Rider villains Category:The Nightmare Family and Bill Cipher's Servants